The main purpose of Core A is to provide essential administrative support for all Program Project related activities as well as to serve as the liaison between Dr. Falck (Consortium Agreement with the University of Texas) and Program Project Investigators. This Core will provide scientific, administrative, budgetary, logistic and biostatistical oversight to all components of the Program Project. The Core personnel: Dr. Schwartzman, Program Director, Core Leader;Ms. Jenks, administrator and Ms. Brown, administrative assistant will 1) facilitate communication among investigators regarding administrative and budgetary issues, allocation of funds and providing accounting updates to investigators;2) provide clerical and administrative support;3) coordinate the projects with our consultant and consortium partners;4) organize meetings among Project Leaders and External and Internal Advisory Committees and provide biostatistical support. The Core Leader is responsible for coordination, integration and administration of procedures, and will ensure compliance with institutional and federal regulatory agencies. The Core Leader will also ensure the thematic progress and the continuous interactive collaboration among investigators ofthis Program Project. Included in Core A is the Consortium Agreement with Dr. Falck (The University of Texas). Dr. Falck is the leading medicinal chemist in the area of cytochrome P450-derived eicosanoids. Under Dr. Falck's contractual agreement, he will continue to supply the Program Project Investigators with chemical synthesis of eicosanoid analogs and cytochrome P450 enzymatic inhibitors. The continuous development of novel analogs with greater efficacy and solubility for in vitro and in vivo studies and the supply of these compounds on a regular basis is critical for the execution and completion of the proposed studies in all three projects.